Rendezvous
by VulcranDune
Summary: NEW AND IMPROVED! My soon to be collection of oneshots with NanaoKenpachi or Nanapachi XD R&R Tis here to slacken my need for Nanapachi ficness and such.
1. Chapter 1

A/n- Okay so all you I hope its worth it fans… I AM SORRY!

I have a crack pairing that is eating away at what's left of my brain cells..

Namely **Nanapachi **XD

And I totally coin that word, thanks to a friend of mine; it is for Nanao/Kenpachi of Bleach.

They have to be together! In my mind they are a completely canon pair X3

THEY HAVE TO MAKE LO-(smacked with hilt of zanpakuto)

Kenpachi-Think she will shut up now?

Nanao- Yep, is she dead?

Kenpachi-(shrugs) Dunno

Nanao- Meh, anyway, Vulcran does not own me nor Kenpachi or any other setting, being, or thing affiliated with Bleach, though I think she is getting a Kenpachi plushie.

Kenpachi-(sweatdrop) they make plushies of me?

* * *

P.S. Seireitei Arc Spoiler-ish XD 

Plot- none really, rendezvous between my favorite couple and their playful banter.. hope it isn't too OOC

* * *

The 8th Fukutai stood outside the north gate of Seireitei, the side that led to the worst part of Rukongai, the area known as Zaraki. 

Funny thing, that word Zaraki. Most Shimigami would feel a tremor of fear race finely over their body but not Nanao. No, that word had a completely different connotation to the fairly young Fukutai. One that had nothing to do with fear and everything to do with twisted sheets, rough skin pressed against soft, and a talented mouth trailing kisses of scourging heat…

Blood crept to her cheeks, tinting it a pale vermilion. She was so absorbed in her little fantasy that she did not hear the light ring of small bells behind her.

"Che, do you want to die out here? You can barely handle your taichou let alone the scum that run these parts of Rukongai."

The gruff rumble of a voice sounded directly to her backside. Spinning quickly on one heel, Nanao's still blushing face was staring at bandaged abs of Zaraki Kenpachi. Her neck cracked with the effort to look the giant man in the eye. A look of slight disgust crossed Kenpachi's face but was soon chased away with his ever-present smirk. He did have a reputation to keep up.

"What are you doing here, woman?"

Violet eyes widened in shock, then disbelief at what the towering man had said. Nanao's back straightened and she drew herself to her full height, all 5' 4" of it. The heavy tome was propped perfectly against her hip.

"Who are you calling woman, Zaraki-taichou? I assure you that I can and will bind you just like Ichimaru-taichou does."

Her face was as still as stone, but those violet orbs glinted with laughter. The game had begun.

"Oh really? And what part of the binding to you think I will not like, 'specially if it is from you?"

The last of the words were low, and clipped at the end with a growl. Said growl tugged at things lower in Nanao's abdomen.

"The part where I leave you naked in the middle of the public courtyard in Seireitei, that part."

The fierce man just rolled his eye at her, and scooped her up, carrying her bridal style.

"Kenpachi! What are you doing?"

"Taking you to my division and my bed, is something wrong with that Nanao-chan?"

She shivered involuntarily. When Kyouraku-taichou ever said her pet name she was peeved and annoyed but the way the 11th Taichou drawled out each syllable in that gruff voice made her melt her stoic disposition. Gentle lips gently caressed a scar-ridden cheek.

"No, no nothing is wrong with that, Ken. Just thought you liked to go to my division and scare my taichou senseless."

He walked in strong, graceful steps. A shrug rose up from his body but his uncovered eye shown with malicious happiness, at the future expense of the 8th division taichou.

"Hn, why not?"

The next step was a shunpyo, and they oddest couple in all Seireitei were gone.

* * *

Clickie Click and review meh loves 

I would appreicate it mucho XD

Grande Bises-

Vulcran


	2. Chapter 2

A/n- **BIG NEWS!!!!** I am back for round deux! That is right, there is going to be a second chappie to this supposed one-shot…but I was reading ccpopstar's infamously famous _What I Want_ and I was hit with an epitome.. I must write another chappie simply to please my undying need for Nanapachi. **XD** We are super uber Kenpachi fans so hence our humble fanfics in patronage to him.

* * *

Dedication- To ccpopstar.. why? Because she is going to write a Nanapachi one-shot and that is undeniable the coolest thing someone could do for me…

Except maybe buy me a Kenpachi plushie in which I would become said person whom gave me the gift's slave.

* * *

Plot- Really haven't thought of one, 'cept it just maybe a bunch of one-shots that could stand on their own and I merely threw them all together.

* * *

Spoiler-Obviously the Soul Society Arc, but then why would you be reading this if you where not already there in the manga or the anime.

* * *

-Dramatic pose with fist in the air, pointing skyward-

ON TO THE CHAPTER!! TALLY HO! And all the good rubbish.

* * *

p.s. there is yet another crack couple in here but it was just randomly thought up. I needed something for it and you will know if you read XD

* * *

"Kawaii, Kawaii Nanao-chan! Lovely, Lovely-"

THUMP!

The 8th fukutai's notebook hit her taichou squarely in the head, making that oh so common dull noise of blunt objects to the cranium area sound that frequented their shared office.

She watched as her exuberant captain fell to the ground, straw hat askew. His hand was on his chest, resting just over the spot of his heart.

"Why does my adorable and lovely Nanao-chan wound me so? I wish only to show you my love."

Nanao, quite agitated by now, gave Kyouraku but a sideways glance from her desk. Her violet eyes communicated all the emotion she needed them to. The man cringed ever so slightly at the look, which in turn caused a minute curve of lips on the stoic woman's face.

Pale fingers held an ivory calligraphy pen daintily, the tip sunk into the inkwell.

"Kyouraku-taichou you know very well not to bother me when I am doing your paperwork, as well as my own."

"Hu, hu, Nanao-chan. I did not ask you to do my work, but you do it anyways? What a wonderfully cute fukutaichou you are. As your taichou, I should reward you for such grand efforts."

Her taichou started to slink closer but halted at the feeling of a foreign reiatsu to their division. Not foreign to Seireitei, far from that but Kyouraku was very curious as to why this person was here. He gave the ebony haired fukutai a questioning look, one brown eyebrow rising in question. Nanao bowed her head, hiding the smile on her face.

The office door opened quite nosily as the door hit the wall, revealing the man that barely fit in its frame.

"Ah, Zaraki-taichou, what is the pleasure we have of seeing you in our lovely division on this fine day. Care for a drink?"

The one uncovered onyx eye gazed at the by far shorter taichou. A simple shake of his head, and an echo of his bells was Kyouraku's answer.

"I need to talk to Ise."

It was a simple statement and Nanao rose to walk with him out the door and away from her taichou's slightly maddening personality.

"I will go with you, Zaraki-taichou. It is not exactly private here."

The 8th taichou looked miffed at the statement his adjutant had spoken.

"Nanao-chan!!! You can not go until I know that Kenpachi's intentions are decent."

With a great flourish, the man grabbed his fukutai, crushing her half protectively and half smothering to his chest.

'Che."

That was Kenpachi response, along with a wicked grin. Nothing was going to stop him from witnessing what was bound to happen next.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

WHAMP!

The fan that Nanao kept in her sleeve for such cases came out and rightly smacked her taichou in the cheek. The fan's insignia was imprinted in Kyouraku's red cheek.

"Kyouraku-taichou if you do not put me down this instant and let me do as I wish I will request a transfer to whatever division I like."

Automatically, he dropped his precious Nanao-chan to the ground, making sure she was standing as she landed. He dare not risk losing her for his overtly theatrical performance.

"Hai, Nanao-chan."

She nodded a brief thanks to her captain, and pushed rather forcefully Kenpachi out the doorway and into the hall.

* * *

Once they were a good distance from her division and prying eyes, Nanao reached for Kenpachi's hand. Pale thin fingers laced with larger calloused ones. The two walked in silence, the dauntingly tall man spoke first.

"Remind me to never royally piss you off."

The 8th adjutant let her serious façade fall as she laughed at the taichou's comment.

"Hai, that I will but I highly doubt you could piss me off and not know it. You are rather observant despite what others think, and rather sweet when I can get you to blush, but that is a secret I will take to my grave…metaphorically speaking."

The fierce man gave a small smile as he watched her laugh. The smile left his face as he heard someone speaking rather loudly farther down the lane. By their linked arms, he tugged Nanao to his chest. His free hand locked behind her lower back, an odd dancers' embrace to any that would have seen. In one step he was behind a large oak that grew in the surrounding foliage of this path. He remained completely still, forcing most of his reiatsu to stay hidden, as not to inquire the coming persons to investigate. Violet eyes gazed curiously at her lover's sudden actions.

"Ken-"

"Sh."

She instantly became quiet, knowing that he had to have sensed something she did not. Instead she kept herself content by lacing her arms behind his neck and resting her head against his chest, listening to the steady thump of his heart.

"Isane! Come back here."

A gruff voice called playfully out to what they now knew to be Isane-fukutai and someone else.

"Hn, I think not, Renji. You have to catch me first."

Kenpachi was shocked by this odd couple; Renji and Isane? Nanao pulled herself up, her lips close to Ken's ear.

"They are like us, in a way, ne? Young, robust, and a completely unseeming couple."

At the end of her whispered words, Nanao nipped Kenpachi's earlobe, knowing full well what would happened.

A loud moan erupted from the woods, which caused Renji and Isane to look back down the path they just came.

"Did you hear that?"

"Ha, Hai.."

Renji's arm wrapped protectively around his companion's hip.

"I think it is best we don't go down this road anymore."

Isane nodded in agreement, walking briskly with him.

* * *

Post A/n- whatca think? Lemme know if it was ooc and whatnot. And I am pretty sure I have got my Nanapachi fix with this chappie so there probably won't be a new one-shot chappie until I need another hit of my canonin my mind couple.

Ja ne

And don't forget to review…bishes

-love-

Vulcran


End file.
